The African-American hair industry represents a quickly expanding and highly varied market. One notable trend beginning in the last decade of the twentieth century was a shift away from harsh and harmful chemicals towards more natural means.
Although much development and innovation has advanced this growing market segment a need still remains for a simple, durable, portable, and washable product for creating beautiful, long lasting, natural African-American hair coils, which cannot be achieved with prior developments.
Many prior developments are longitudinal and comb-like in configuration which have heating or steaming elements for retaining the curl. These products fail to provide adequate solutions to short naturally curly hair.
Other prior developments have included brushes and combs with various types and shapes of bristles and teeth. These developments largely work to separate hair strands rather than provide a compact twist or coil of hair.
Yet other prior developments have relied on rotating elements powered by electric motors implemented with electric cords or batteries. These devices, although specifically designed to be effective with African-American hair, are implemented with excessive costs, and mechanical complexities which have multiple potential failure points.
Still other prior developments contain a sponge or sponge like material. The sponges however can maintain moisture and become dirty resulting in unsanitary applications in a user's hair.
Solutions have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any complete solutions, and solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus there remains a considerable need for devices and methods that provide simple, durable, portable, and washable product for creating beautiful, long lasting, natural African-American hair coils.